


L'affaire de la prison

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Series: Bingo! [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: Napoléon n’était pas le genre d’homme à rejeter la faute sur les autres mais il était bien obligé d’être honnête : tout était la faute d’Illya.





	L'affaire de la prison

**Author's Note:**

> Une fic pour le carré _Locked in_ du round 12 du Trope Bingo et le carré _Arrested_ du 100 Fandoms challenge.
> 
> C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce fandom, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OoC.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assis sur le sol, le front collé aux barreaux métalliques de sa cellule, Napoléon soupira. La chaleur étouffante de la ville s’infiltrait dans le commissariat, donnant l’impression d’être à l’intérieur d’un four. Il jeta des coups d’œil jaloux aux soldats qui avaient trouvé un certain soulagement de la chaleur sous le seul ventilateur de cette baraque, brassant l’air chaud et humide.

Napoléon suivit du regard le chemin en zigzag d’un moustique qui se posa sur son bras. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le tuer. Ça ne servirait à rien, il y en avait à la pelle et il ne ferait que se fatiguer pour rien.

Il soupira à nouveau et se demanda comment il en était arrivait-là. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la cellule où les soldats avaient enfermé Illya. L’autre homme était allongé sur le lit de camp et n’avait pas l’air gêné par la situation.

Napoléon n’était pas le genre d’homme à rejeter la faute sur les autres mais il était bien obligé d’être honnête : tout était la faute d’Illya. Bien que Napoléon ne rejetât pas sa propre responsabilité dans leur situation, il était cependant assez aisé d’identifier le moment où tout alla de travers. Et ce n’était pas Napoléon qui avait tout fait capoter.

Sur le papier, leur mission était simple : l’équipe UNCLE devait intercepter des agents THRUSH à Saigon avant qu’ils ne passent du côté des communistes et révèlent ce qu’ils avaient pu découvrir sur les plans Américain et Sud Vietnamien.

Gaby avait un contact à Saigon qui devait leur indiquer où ses agents se trouvaient. Comme ce contact faisait seulement confiance à l’Anglaise, elle était partie le rencontrer seule.

Napoléon détestait se tourner les pouces, et se retrouver seul avec Illya dans une chambre surchauffée, sans rien à faire avait commencé à le rendre fou. Alors il avait proposé à Illya de faire un tour dehors. Ils resteraient près de l’hôtel pour ne pas inquiéter Gaby quand elle reviendrait.

À l’assentiment silencieux et la rapidité avec laquelle Illya avait lâché l’arme qu’il avait désassemblé et réassemblé pour la cinquantième fois prouvait que l’homme cherchait tout autant que Napoléon une distraction. Et c’était bien l’une des seules fois où Illya ne démontait pas une de ses idées.

En arrivant à l’hôtel, Napoléon avait repéré un établissement qui servait du café et de l’alcool alors il les y emmena. Dès qu’ils entrèrent, Napoléon prit soin de s’éloigner de l’aura fermée que projetait Illya et commença à analyser ses alentours pour trouver la prochaine victime de son charme. Il la trouva assez rapidement : un groupe de jeunes filles autochtones lui lançait des coups d’œil en sa direction, gloussant à chaque fois que Napoléon croisait leurs regards.

Au moment où Napoléon allait les interpeller et faire la conversation, des soldats sud Vietnamien entrèrent dans l’établissement. Ils prirent place non loin du groupe de jeunes filles et saluèrent Napoléon d’un geste succinct de la main. Napoléon leur lança un sourire poli, tout en faisant son chemin vers les jeunes filles.

Napoléon ne sut pas ce qu’il s’était passé entre le moment où il avait commencé la conversation avec les jeunes filles et le moment où il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Illya, entouré de soldats tendus. Il avait le visage menaçant, ça signifiait qu’il était probablement en train de leur demander poliment comment ils pouvaient les aider. Puis un des soldats à la droite d’Illya cria, « Đừng nói dối ! » et si Napoléon connaissait bien son vietnamien, le soldat venait d’ordonner à Illya de ne pas mentir.

Oh, oh, pensa Napoléon en grimaçant. Ce n’était pas bon signe. Illya commença alors à faire un mouvement vers les poches arrière de son pantalon où il avait mis ses (faux) papiers.

« Dừng lại ! » s’écria un autre soldat, mettant Illya en joue. Les autres soldats ne se firent pas attendre et pointèrent leur arme vers Illya qui s’était immobilisé. Le visage impassible de l’autre agent ne trompait pas Napoléon ; il n’était pas si sûr de lui, et Napoléon ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il était un ex-agent du KGB dans une partie du pays qui avait une certaine méfiance envers tout ce qui était rouge.

Napoléon soupira et se pinça le nez, sachant qu’il devait lui sauver la peau.

Pendant que le café se désemplissait, Napoléon prépara ses propres papiers et se rappela les détails clefs de leur couverture. Il ne voulait pas empirer la situation.

« Euh, excusez-moi, xin lỗi thưa ngài ? »

L’un des soldats se tourna vers lui d’un air menaçant.

«  _Que voulez-vous ? »_ demanda le soldat, baissant légèrement son arme. «  _Vous n’êtes pas concernés, partez. »_

Napoléon leva les mains de manière pacifique. Il en profita pour leur montrer les papiers qu’il avait dans les mains.

«  _Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »_ demanda alors un autre soldat. Il était plus âgé et il avait un uniforme de gradé. C’était un Capitaine.

«  _Papiers_ _d’identité._ Ce sont mes papiers d’identité et nos accréditations, » informa Napoléon, le regard glissant doucement vers Illya après que le capitaine fit un signe de tête au soldat qui l’avait adressé. Le jeune soldat récupéra les papiers d’identité ainsi que la lettre d’accréditations qui les autorisait à être là.

Illya avait le visage neutre, ou aussi neutre qu’un russe pouvait avoir, mais il clignait des yeux d’une manière délibérée, et Napoléon comprit très vite qu’il essayait de communiquer avec lui en morse.

..-. ..- .. .-. , les yeux d’Illya disaient. _Fuir._

C’était ce genre de choses qui pourraient les faire tuer sur le champ si Napoléon le laissait faire.

-. --- -., répondit Napoléon. _Non._ Ils n’allaient pas tenter de s’enfuir alors qu’ils étaient encerclés par des soldats. Ils étaient bons, mais pas si bons que ça, et Napoléon tenait à la vie malgré ce que l’on pouvait penser. Alors ils allaient passer par la diplomatie pour une fois, et éviter de tout faire exploser. Waverly en serait bien plus content.

Illya eut l’audace de lever les yeux au ciel comme si ce que Napoléon préconisait était ennuyeux. Napoléon n’était pas _heureux_ de la situation, non. Il aurait préféré passer inaperçu (ils étaient des espions, nom de Dieu) mais il fallait bien s’adapter. En soit, ces soldats n’étaient pas leurs ennemis, ça ne ferait qu’empirer la situation s’ils devaient se battre pour s’enfuir.

Napoléon se remit à observer les soldats. Le capitaine avait rejoint le jeune soldat qui lui avait pris les papiers des mains et ils étaient en train de discuter. L’homme n’arrivait pas à lire leurs expressions, à part qu’ils étaient extrêmement ennuyés. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le capitaine se tourna vers Napoléon.

« Vous pouvez baisser les bras, » dit alors le capitaine dans un anglais bon mais avec un fort accent, ce qui rassura Napoléon dont le vietnamien n’était pas aussi bon. « Mais gardez-les en évidence. »

Napoléon acquiesça, laissant ses mains visibles en baissant les bras. Le sang recommença à circuler normalement dans ses veines, laissant derrière une sensation désagréable de picotements. Il avait envie de se masser les bras mais il avait peur que ce geste soit mal perçu par les soldats, alors il resta immobile.

Le capitaine reprit les papiers du jeune soldat et ses yeux semblèrent repasser sur les informations qui y étaient inscrites.

« Il est écrit que vous êtes journaliste ? fit le capitaine d’un air peu convaincu.

\- C’est exact, confirma Napoléon avec un sourire quelque peu charmeur, je m’appelle Carl Tent, et je travaille pour le New York Times. Mon acolyte, continua-t-il en désignant Illya du menton, est mon photographe et interprète. N’est-ce pas, Hammer ? »

Illya tenta un sourire charmeur qui malheureusement tomba un peu à côté. Napoléon s’empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel.

La bouche du capitaine forma une ligne mécontente. Il se pencha vers le jeune soldat et lui chuchota à l’oreille. Napoléon n’arriva pas à entendre ce qu’ils se disaient.

« Si vous voulez venir avec nous, » continua alors le capitaine comme si Napoléon et Illya avaient le choix. Il ouvrit sa paume vers la sortie. Avec un hochement de tête, Napoléon commença à sortir. Il fut suivi de près par Illya, encadrés de quelques soldats.

Voilà comment Napoléon et Illya s’étaient retrouvés attendre dans cette cellule, à se vider lentement de toute son eau. Il avait essayé de sauver la situation et ça avait à moitié fonctionné. Au moins, ils n’étaient pas dans une prison. Le problème était qu’ils ne savaient pas ce qu’il se passait. Dès que le capitaine les avait enfermés dans les cellules, ils les avaient tenus éloignés de toute information qui pouvaient les concerner.

Quelques temps plus tard, un soldat vint vers sa cellule, le cliquetis de ses clés sonnant un son merveilleux aux oreilles de l’agent. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Illya se relever et regarder fixement le soldat qui ouvrait la porte de la cellule de Napoléon.

«  _Levez les mains en l’air et éloignez-vous, »_ ordonna le soldat d’un air sévère. Napoléon ne se fit pas prier et suivit les ordres. Il recula d’un pas, les mains levées et attendit bien sagement que le soldat ait ouvert la porte.

«  _Que se passe-t-il ? »_ ne put s’empêcher de demander Napoléon alors que le soldat lui prenait le bras un peu brusquement et le fit sortir de sa cellule. Le soldat ne lui répondit pas et l’éloigna des cellules. Napoléon regarda une dernière fois la cellule d’Illya avant de la perdre de vue

C’est alors qu’une voix féminine arriva jusqu’à ses oreilles, et pour Napoléon, ce son était encore plus doux que celui des clés.

«  _Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce désagrément. »_ disait Gaby de sa merveilleuse voix, et de son merveilleux accent.

 _\- Mademoiselle, ne prenez pas la faute sur vous. Ils auraient dû vous écouter et vous attendre, »_ répondit le capitaine avec un sourire.

Gaby gloussa, et fit mine d’être flattée. Napoléon leva les yeux au ciel d’exaspération. Si seulement le capitaine savait à qui il s’adressait, il n’oserait pas être aussi charmeur. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Napoléon, et haussa un de ses sourcils bien épilés.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes apparemment, » dit-elle avec une expression moqueuse. Napoléon retint un grognement.

« Tu es une vision venue du ciel, ma belle. » répondit Napoléon à la place, ignorant sa remarque.

Gaby soupira, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Son regard passa derrière lui, et s’illumina.

« Ah, Armie, te voilà. »

Napoléon se tourna à moitié vers son coéquipier. Illya trouva son regard. Tous deux haussèrent les épaules puis, ils se tournèrent vers Gaby avec de grands sourires. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau et fit signe aux soldats de les libérer.


End file.
